Neko's Bard
by Triforce-of-Aura
Summary: We didn't plan for this. But we've became their dolls. That is, until we get "Innocence". Now we fight alongside them. LaviXOC KandaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: NEITHER ME NOR MY COHORT OWN DGM OR ANYTHING ELSE ACCENT OUR OWN CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

* * *

'Twas an especially harsh and story night. The raging wind and crackling thunder give one the illusion of a tornado's doing, although it's not raining all that hard.

Alice (16) and Vespera (17) are alone at Vespera's home. Vespera's mom had taken her father to the hospital about an hour and a half ago, leaving the girls wide awake at 12:24 A.M.

"Yes... Of course, Mrs. Roswell..." Alice is speaking on her phone to Vespera's mother as anxious elder teen paces frantically.

The doorbell rings loudly, a seemingly odd sound sticking out in this darkness of noise. Vespera inches to the locked door, peeking through the peephole. Frowning, she opens the door to an empty porch. Everything beyond the porch is lost in grayness as the rain becomes much more intense.

Frown never leaving, Vespera closes the front door and locks it before returning to Alice, who just got off the phone with Mrs. Roswell. "Why don't we go back to sleep? She said she'll call if anything new comes up." Alice suggests gently to the silently fretting teen. The blonde younger friend can see from the brunette's constant shifting and nervous smile that Vespera is offering that the poor girl needs to calm down soon or she'll have another anxiety attack.

The petite black haired girl nods quickly, teal eyes a little watery. Anything to get her mind off the current situation.

Making sure the house is locked up properly, the two friends lock themselves in Vespera's room at the elder's insistence.

Just as the two are dozing off, a knock is heard once again. This time, it's on Vespera's room's door. The two look at each other, eyes wide in terror, before huddling together. The knock comes again, only on the other side of Vespera's closet door...

"Nope!" they shout together, fleeing the room and racing to the front door. They unlock it quickly and rip it open to see a redhead with a bandanna over his right eye. _Lavi._ "Hiya doll-" _'SLAM!'_ Vespera quickly shuts the door in Lavi's face. Whirling around, she see's that she's alone. _'What the fuck?!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. By the way, my partner-in-crime's name is 'Noah of Literature'.**

* * *

Kicking herself back into gear, Vespera sprints for her parent's room to check on the cats. She sees a silhouette of spiky hair coming towards her when her cat, Sammy, meows right in the intruder's face. The invader immediately falls to his knees, gagging and choking. "My baby!" Vespera cries, hurrying over and scooping up her oversized cat and taking off.

For the next two hours, she manages to elude the Lavi-like male hunting her in her own home! She finally makes it over to her room, grabs her keys, and bolts for the door. She's just pulling them from the handle when all goes black.

* * *

_~Alice's POV_

My eyes flutter open and I find myself warm in a bed of soft cotton. The room is dark save for the light streaming through the broken stain glass window and the softly glowing lotus flower in an hour glass. _I'm in Yuu Kanda's room!_

I sit up instantly and realize I'm completely naked. Frantically, I look for clothing. The only thing I can find is a black silk robe, obviously a guy's. I tie it around me tightly and open one of the two doors.

It leads to the hallway of what must be Black Order Headquarters. Hesitantly, I step out and begin my wandering.

Twenty minutes passes and I'm totally lost. I think it shows on my face because a Finder comes up to me. "Um, excuse me Miss, are you lost?" he asks carefully. I blink once at him before realizing he's addressing me. "Oh! Er, yes. I'm... not exactly sure how I got her. You see, I woke up-..." I stop, seeing that the Finder's attention has veered to something behind me and he's now trembling in fear. Confused, I turn around and feel my blood go cold.

Kanda looms over me, obviously not happy. I subconsciously hold the robe tighter around me. "Who said you could leave my room?" he demands in an icy tone. I find myself, oddly, paralyzed with fear. "I-I... uh... I..." I can't find my words!

Without saying anything, I'm suddenly tossed over Kanda's shoulder like the ten-pound bags of rice I would carry for my Yai, my Thai grandmother. All I can manage is a small, surprised "Eep!"

* * *

_~Vespera's POV_

I realize it's way too quiet as I slowly wake up. I peek open my right eye to see very unfamiliar surroundings. First of all, there are stacks of books and piles of paper _everywhere!_ Second of all, the room is way too big to be one I'm familiar with. Thirdly, my house if a light tan with _burgundy_ drapes, not creamy-white with _faded green_ drapes. And last but not least, _there's books and papers everywhere!_

I sit up slowly, determination settling inot the pit of my stomach as I take in my surroundings. I stand, wobbling slightly and set to work almost automatically.

Twenty minutes later and the room is organized and spotless. I sigh in self-satisfaction; it had been much easier than I thought. All books are now lined on shelves by alphabetical and chronological order. All paperwork is divided by subject, unfinished, unfinished, and blank paper. Did I mention I made (more like cleaned) the bed? Thank you OCD!

My stomach grumbles like my cat Chloe when she wants to be pet. Man, I'm hungry. I head for the door, humming cheerfully.

Just as I reach for the door, it bangs open to reveal Lavi Bookman. "Oh, good, you're still here." he pants, obviously he just finished running. I raise an eyebrow in question. "N-nothing, nothing. Just-," he ushers me backwards into the room, "stay _here_, okay?" He gives his winning smile. I fron in confusion. "Is Kanda on a rampage? Or Komui?" I question. The redhead seems rather taken aback by the familiar way I talk about his comrades. "Ah, no. But, uh, it's best if you stay here." he continues, trying to play it off. "But why? I'm hungry." I pout; Alice always told me I had a cute pout and could charm just about anyone.

"I'll get you food, 'kay doll?" He comes close to me, resting his hands on my love handles. "What would you like?" he asks softly, his green eye sparkling. This guy is totally hitting on me!

My pout morphs to a half-pout, half-frown. But it's quickly gone when Lavi leans down and kisses me. **_Kisses me!_** He pulls away. "I'll be back. Wait here." With that, he's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I hear Kanda open a door and he's walking in. I'm suddenly tossed onto his bed, a traditional shikibuton (traditional Japanese futon). There is a cart of different foods in a corner. "I didn't know what you'd eat." he explains in a growl, refusing to make eye contact. "Erm, thank you." I murmur softly, looking down at the simple black bedding.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kanda speaks. "Listen," he begins, making me look up, "I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow. I won't be back for about a week or so." He pauses. "I don't want you leaving this room." he speaks firmly. I raise an eyebrow, but continue speaking in a soft voice, "But what about food? Don't tell me you think that's enough, Kanda." I give a small, amused smile, looking pointedly at the cart in the corner.

His dark eyes flash to meet mine. "Jerry will be bringing you your meals." he answers rather emotionlessly. I almost pout.

"Don't fucking pout if you wish to stay how you are." Kanda snarls at the window, but the words are directed at me. "Uh, w-what do you mean, Kanda?" I ask carefully, standing and walking over to stand by Kanda.

Big mistake.

Kanda whirls to me, capturing me in his arms. Before I can blink, his mouth is on mine, hot and insistent. I yield to him unconsciously and his tongue is in my mouth, moving over every surface.

I'm on my back on the bed so suddenly, I gasp. Kanda doesn't give me a chance to breath before he's kissing me again, his hands removing the robe. I set my hands on his to stop him. "No. Kanda, stop." I murmur, trying to move away from him. He looks at me, black hard-set eyes boring into my own baby blues. I can't read his expression as he practically looks into my soul. "Don't call me that." he growls. I blink rapidly in confusion. "What?" I whisper. He rolls his eyes. "Don't call me 'Kanda'." he murmurs, freeing one of his hands from my grasp to brush my blonde hair out of my face. "Call me Yuu." he whispers in my ear before nibbling on the lobe. Sort of automatically, I turn my head to give him better access. "Yuu." I sigh in pleasure against my will.

At that, Kanda growls low and husky. Without warning, he rips the robe from my body. I give a small noise of surprise and indignation. "I'll buy you a kimono later." he mumbles against my neck before leaving open-mouthed kisses on my skin. I moan despite myself. He squeezes my rather small breasts and my back arches for him, my body singing for his touch. "Ah. Please, Kanda..." I whimper.

* * *

_~Vespera's POV_

Lavi returns about half an hour later with a cart full of food. He grins excitedly as he shuts (and locks, but I won't say anything out loud about it) the door and beckons me over. I shuffle to his side and he holds up a plate of meatloaf, mashed potatoes with gravy, and broccoli with cheese. "Here. It's one of your favorites, right?" he inquires thoughtfully. I nod in confirmation. "Uh, yeah..." I take the plate with a shy smile.

"Yeah, I figured you'd feel more comfortable with familiar comfort foods. I... sort of researched you... So, uh... Yeah..." he tries to converse as I sit at the (now clean) desk. I frown as it finally dawns on me that I'm only wearing a tux shirt (as in, no under-clothing) that I'm pretty sure it belongs to the Usagi. "Uh, what's with the shirt? Where are my clothes?" I ask warily, eyeing the redhead with caution.

"Well, I didn't want you to stick out. I figured that if you looked like you were sleeping here rather than from the world you're originally from, than it would be easier to explain your presence." Lavi explains, scratching the back of his head and looking sheepish. I nod quietly, poking at the meatloaf with mild curiosity.

"Aren't ya hungry? Jerry was overjoyed when he heard I ordered so much food." Lavi sounds concerned and I can feel him come closer to me. A hand, warm from holding the fresh food, rests on my forehead. "You don't feel warm. Do you feel sick? Like, nauseous or dizzy?" he inquires gently, looking me over carefully. I can feel a blush creeping up my neck and over my cheeks. "I-I'm fine." I try to pull away, get my personal spacing back, but another hand on the small of my back keeps me still. "Aw, you're blushing! What, do you like me?" he grins cheekily, leaning close and kissing the tip of my nose. I blink in surprise, giving him time to pull me up and suddenly, we're waltzing around the room aimlessly. "Uh, woah-" I try to regain my footing. Lavi chuckles in amusement. "I never would have thought that cleaning this old room would allow us to have such wonderful quality time together." he smiles a genuine smile. I return the smile shyly, unsure of how to respond to such romanticism.

"By the way," he speaks, making me look up at his smiling green eye, "there's tiramisu on the cart as well." he speaks casually. I can only nod, my gaze averting itself due to my lack of confidence.

"Hey, it's okay." he murmurs gently, his eye softening at me. "I won't hurt you, won't force you into anything." he assures me softly. I feel my smile return, more whole-hearted than before. The smile changes as Lavi leans down and presses his lips to mine. Hesitantly, I press back. He takes this as an okay and holds me tighter, his tongue slipping past my lips to deepen the kiss. Our tongues dance lowly, exploring each other.

I feel his hands lower to cup my ass. I squeak in surprise and he chuckles low in his throat. "It's okay. I'll be gentle." he whispers as he nips lovingly at my jaw. I shiver, goosebumps appearing on my arms and thighs. "Oh-... okay..." I exhale breathlessly, clutching his shoulders to keep from falling since my knees buckled about five minutes ago.

Gently, he lays me on his bed, his lips trailing down my neck to graze his teeth over my collar bone. I moan aloud, not caring that he's deftly unbuttoning the shirt. His mouth trails lower, one of his hands hovers right between my legs. "Ah... Lavi..." I whimper. I gasp out loud as he suddenly takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling and flicking with his tongue. "L-Lavi-oh!" I pant as he lightly traces my lower lips which feel really wet.

A loud banging on the room door makes me jump. "Lavi! Komui wants to see us!" Leenalee's voice comes from the other side. Lavi stops and looks over my flushed body intently. "Yeah, I'll be there. Give me five minutes, Leenalee, I'll catch up." he calls calmly, the mischievous glint in his eye making me blush a shade or two darker. "Okay Lavi, just don't skip!" I can hear footsteps walking away.

Without any warning, Lavi's mouth is on my clit. I arch my back, giving a silent scream as my virgin, untouched body is consumed in pleasure.

Lavi sticks one long finger inside me, pumping in and out quickly as he sucks furiously.

The sensations are too much, too new. Within minutes, my back arches again, taut like a drawn bow. A breathless cry of ecstacy escapes my mouth. After a few moments of aftershocks, I collapse in a boneless heap, panting heavily. Lavi grins down at me triumphantly. "Just stay here and I'll be back for much more." he promises in a sultry voice, his tone hinting to more pleasure, more intimacy. Wordlessly, I nod my obedience. He flashes his trademark grin before leaving me open and wanting more.

* * *

**R&R AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! X3**


End file.
